my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amano Ryouhei
Amano Ryouhei (Kanji: 天の, 竜兵; English: Draco-Soldier of Heaven) was the founder and leader of Hallelujah, a group of dragon mutants whom aspired to call upon and slay Alleluia. Ryouhei was the Big Bad of the Dragon Mutant Arc, until Asahi Hisaya convinced him to abandon his obsession with recreating and reliving the past and move onto building a future for himself and others. Unfortunately, before he managed to build that future, he attempted to stop Bansho Tatsu from calling Alleluia to Musutafu and was killed by Tatsu for his interference. Personality and Relationships Personality Ryouhei is formal and polite. So much so, that even in times of tension or trouble such as an argument or battle, his language tends to be gentle and refine. He does not hesitate to apologize to anyone or even anything, and he next to never deigns to insult anyone or even anything. As a matter of fact, the one-and-only entity whom he deigned to insult was the one woman whom he considers to be the cruelest and vilest evil in the world: Shiga Mitsuki. However, in spite of his formality and politeness, Ryouhei can be intimidating and ruthless. He threatened to consume Kakusu Tatsu if Tatsu did not cooperate with him, and he was willing to contaminate the entirety of Musutafu with an absolutely fatal virus if doing so would allow him to kill Alleluia. In addition, Ryouhei is spiteful and vindictive to the extreme. He held a grudge against Alleluia and Mitsuki for the entirety of a DECADE and devoted most of his life to killing the first one and spiting the second one. Relationships Asahi Hisaya Hisaya and Ryouhei are full brothers. Hisaya was a 1-year-old when Ryouhei and him were separated from one another, while Ryouhei was an 11-year-old. Consequently, Ryouhei remembers Hisaya. But Hisaya does not remember Ryouhei. Ryouhei adores and loves Hisaya, because Hisaya is his one-and-only family in the world and because Hisaya reminds him of how good life was for him before Alleluia and Mitsuki took all of that goodness away from him. Ryouhei genuinely wants Hisaya to be happy, to the point where he was perfectly willing to abduct and brainwash Hisaya in order to force Hisaya to be happy. However, though Ryouhei may have expressed his love for Hisaya in an abusive manner, his love for Hisaya is not abusive by nature. Ryouhei honestly believed that Hisaya would be better off without knowledge of all of his burdens and pains, so when Hisaya expresses discontent and outrage with his actions, Ryouhei does not hesitate to apologize and then cease and desist. In addition, when Hisaya refused to fight him over their opposing goals and ideas, he refrained from attacking Hisaya in spite of the fact that doing so would have allowed him to accomplish his goal with ease. As such, there is no doubt that Ryouhei truly loved his younger brother. Role Background Ryouhei is the older, illegitimate son of Amano Ryoka and Asahi Hiko. And the older brother of Amano Hisaya. He was born in a countryside village named Kakaze. 14 years before the Dragon Mutant Arc, when he was an 11-year-old, Kakaze was attacked by Alleluia. During Alleluia's attack on Kakaze, Alleluia ate his mother and father. Not long after, Shiga Mitsuki adopted Hisaya but left him in foster case. Consequently, Hisaya and him were separated from one another. Subsequently, over the course of 14 years, Ryouhei managed to fight and struggle his way from the dreaded 1st stage of Dragon Mutant all the way to the coveted 5th stage of Dragon Mutant. In addition, Ryouhei managed to amass a wealth of money and resources. And he managed to assemble a crew of like-minded and loyal comrades-in-arms. Dragon Mutant Arc Dealings with Rokuro In order to collect a bounty of his; Fujino Rokuro lured Akechi Yashi and Chūjitsuna Tenshi to one of his bases. Subsequently, after he introduces Hallelujah and himself to Tenshi and Yashi, he asks Tenshi and Yasho to deliver a message to Kakusu Tatsu. Later; after Rokuro is defeated and killed by Akechi Ichigo and Kakusu Tatsu; he introduces Hallelujah and himself to Tatsu, answers all of Tatsu's questions for him, and then explains himself to Tatsu. He then threatens to eat Tatsu and take Tatsu's Death Flame for himself if Tatsu chooses to not cooperate with Hallelujah and himself. "Bonding" with Hisaya After Yashiki Ryuki abducted Hisaya at his behest, Ryouhei made a deal with Cass and Swift. In exchange for 2 years' worth of the payment that the two of them had been receiving from Iron Cross, Cass subjected Hisaya to amnesia by suppressing Hisaya's memories and Swift created a homunculus of Genji Eri. Subsequently, Ryouhei housed Eri and Hisaya in one of his mansions and then began to enjoy both acting the part of Hisaya's doting and protective brother and watching Eri and Hisaya enjoy one another's company and friendship. Unfortunately, one day, Eri and Hisaya are assaulted by the Ko Kid. By instinct that was programmed into her by Wada Ryoko, Eri rebuffed the Ko Kid's assault on Hisaya by firing a bolt of plasma through a grenade thrown by the Ko Kid and towards the Ko Kid himself. Fortunately, Ichigo intervened in the matter and saved the Ko Kid. Subsequently, Ichigo questioned Eri and Hisaya and eventually realized that something was wrong. In response, Ryouhei arrived onto the scene and thwarted Ichigo's attempts to procure Hisaya by swiftly carrying Eri and Hisaya away from Ichigo. Revelations At the Hallelujah Complex, when Hisaya attempts to confront a member of Barnaby Rogers' gang, Ryouhei intervenes in the confrontation and engages Hisaya in a skirmish. After the skirmish, Ryouhei reveals to Hisaya that Hisaya was his younger brother in full and then explained to Hisaya that Hiko had been cheating on Mitsuki with Ryoka and that Mitsuki abandoned him but adopted Hisaya because of the similarity between Hiko's quirk and Hisaya's quirk. He admitted to Hisaya that his ultimate goal was to rebuild and secure the life that Alleluia and Mitsuki had taken from him and then begged Hisaya to give him another chance. In response, Hisaya admonished Ryouhei for his obsession with the past and then urged Ryouhei to abandon his plot to recreate his past and work to build a future for himself and others. Subsequently, because his love for Hallelujah and Hisaya outweighed his hatred for Alleluia and Mitsuki, Ryouhei relented. He abandoned his evil plan and then assisted Hisaya, Hisayo, Oda Atsuma, and Toriyama AC in foiling his plan to use a reanimated dragon to contaminate Musutafu with an extremely contagious and lethal virus that he hoped would infect and kill Alleluia when he called Alleluia to Musutafu. Not long after, Ryouhei learned that Wada Ryoko had spiked Barnaby's poison gas with the virus as a contingency plan against the reanimated dragon's failure to arrive at and contaminate Musutafu. So, in order to give Ryuuki the chance to clear away the poison gas before the virus could infect and evolve in someone, Ryouhei joined Hisaya and Hisayo in confronting and defeating Lorken the Red Dragon. Afterward; because Hisaya had exhausted all hof his stamina and strength by cutting off one of Lorken's wings with a relativistic jet of all things; he fought Darth Gregori, Doom, and Lorken in order to allow Hisayo to escape with Hisaya. Subsequently, after he cut off Lorken's tail, he took notice of the fact that Hisayo had managed to escape with Hisaya and then retreated in order to meet up with and protect Hisaya and Hisayo. The Final Battle When the other Tatsu started to gather Stage 1s to his location as a direct consequence of failing attempts to call Alleluia to Musutafu, Ryouhei confronted and questioned the other Tatsu. After Ryouhei attempted and failed to talk the other Tatsu down, out of the desire to protect Hisaya and Hisayo from Alleluia and the experience of losing their hometown to Alleluia, Ryouhei attempted to stop the other Tatsu's attempt to call Alleluia to Musutafu. Unfortunately, the other Tatsu defeated and killed Ryouhei. Subsequently; after the other Tatsu was defeated and killed by Tatsu; Ryouhei's body was acquired and buried by Arati, Raga, and Tanha. Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities * Supernatural Durability - As a Stage 5 dragon mutant, Ryouhei is able to cover the entirety of his body in draconic scales that are each as hard as the hardest of diamonds. In addition, with the power of Fast Forward from his mother's Video quirk, Ryouhei is able to accelerate his healing and thereby emulate the effects of a healing factor. As a result, Ryouhei is one of the toughest — if not the toughest — dragon mutant. As he was able to endure being burned by both the fiery and nuclear blood of Lorken and the lasers of Darth Gregori and then immediately heal himself to his full strength. * Supernatural Speed - Even without the power of his mother's Video quirk, Ryouhei is the fastest of the dragon mutants. With naught but his speed as a dragon mutant, Ryouhei is able to fly and run at supersonic speeds. And with the power of Fast Forward from his mother's Video quirk Ryouhei is faster than lightning itself. His speed is such that he seems to be able to appear and disappear at-will and he was able to escape a collapsing street — and "rescue" Eri and Hisaya — before gravity managed to drop him into the sewers beneath the street. * Supernatural Strength - By the standards of dragon mutants, Ryouhei is not that strong. But, as a Stage 5 dragon mutant, Ryouhei is incredibly strong by normal standards. His strength is around the same as that of Fujino Rokuro, so he is more than strong enough for most of those without Strength-based quirks. Quirk Main Article: Dragon Mutant: Video * Dragon Mutant: Video (Romaji:Doragon Myutanto: Bideo; Kana: ドラゴン・ミュータント・ビデオ) - Dragon Mutant: Video is a variation of the Dragon Mutant quirk. In addition the abilities and properties that are standard to a Dragon Mutant; Video allows Ryouhei to subject either himself or a target in sight to a "Fast Forward", "Pause", or "Rewind". Notably, when Fast Forward is utilized in conjunction with the Supernatural Speed that originates from the Dragon Mutant portion of his quirk, Ryouhei is able to maneuver and think at speeds that are faster than lightning itself! This makes Ryouhei one of the fastest people, if not the fastest person, on the planet. Statistics Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains